The present invention relates to a resilient clip type fastener and more particularly to a resilient clip for retaining a projection formed in a panel into an opening in a support structure.
The prior art has disclosed devices adapted to force fit one part to another by means of clips having lockable tabs or other arrangement which provide attachment to one or both of the mating parts. These clips are generally made of spring steel and are useful in the environment for which they have been designed.
One clip of the type described is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,118 issued to Nicholas M. Benedetti and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. This clip is particularly adapted to the assembly of one part to another, wherein a projection on the one part is received in an opening or aperture in the second part. The type of clip disclosed has generally found acceptance in the assembly of parts wherein the part having the projection must be quickly assembled and disassembled, and provides a clip type fastener wherein the parts may be forced together to produce a snap fit, with the clip disposed in the opening.
In the clip disclosed in the above discussed reference, a pair of side members having locking shoulders are assembled over the ribs of a panel which is to be assembled on to a work piece. When the ribs are inserted into a slotted opening in the work piece, the locking shoulders are flexed but are controlled by the thickness of the rib onto which the clip is assembled due to the lead portions of the legs bearing against the opposite faces of the ribs. It has been found that when the ribs of the article to be assembled are molded too large (in the case of a plastic article), or the slot is too small, the locking shoulders are inhibited from flexing when entering the slotted opening and produce a situation where the rib could be damaged by attempting to force the clip into the slotted opening. On the other hand, should the slotted opening be too large, or the rib too small, a situation exists where the shoulders of the clip provide a loose fit in the slotted opening which results in a poor fitting assembly.
The present invention, therefore, has as an objective to provide a resilient clip for retaining a projection formed on a panel into an opening in a support structure which allows for variation in thickness of the projection formed on the panel, or in the slotted opening.
The invention further has as an object to provide a clip of the type disclosed which allows for easy assembly and disassembly of the panel onto a support structure wherein damage to either the panel or the support structure during assembly due to forcing the clip into the slotted opening, is minimized.